Presently the concept of an electronic book (such as the omni book concept invented by Alan Kay now of Apple Computer) connotes a device with a single electronically addressable display in which pages of text are displayed sequentially in time as a function of some input. On the other hand real paper books contain multiple pages which may be accessed by means of a natural haptic input. Such pages however, once printed, are not changeable.
In this disclosure we describe an electronic book with multiple electronically addressable displays. Such an electronic book embodies the representation of information on a multiplicity of physical pages which may be electronically addressed or xe2x80x98typesetxe2x80x99 such that the contents of said pages may be changed by means of an electronic signal and which may further be handled, physically moved and written on. The advantages of the present invention include the ability, from within a single electronic book, to access a large realm of information, which would normally encompass many volumes of standard paper books while still maintaining the highly preferred natural haptic and visual interface of said normal paper books. As such, an electronic book with multiple electronically addressable page displays, as disclosed herein, constitutes a highly useful means of information interaction.
The invention provides for an electronic book with multiple electronically addressable page displays. In one embodiment such page displays may be thin, low cost and formed on paper or paper like substrates. Such substrates may be real paper, ultra thin glass, plastic, polymer, elastomer or other suitable material which embody some or a majority of paper like qualities including thinness, structure, manipulability or other characteristics normally associated with paper in its role as a hapticly and visually interactable display of information. Said page displays additionally comprise address lines and electronically addressable contrast media which may be bistable media such that texts or images written to said page displays may be maintained without the application of power. Said page displays may further comprise page strobe or page address logic for the purpose of electrically addressing a particular page in said multiple page display book.
Said book may additionally contain electronic memory, an internal power source, controls and interfaces, which may either be wired, wireless or optical, for interfacing to various sources of data or communications. Such an electronic memory may contain the informational content, both textual and graphical, comprised in a multiplicity of normal paper books. A user may then select a book of choice and cause, by means of a control, the electronically addressable pages of said book to be xe2x80x98typesetxe2x80x99 such that after some time delay the pages of said electronic book display the desired contents.
The invention provides for means of manufacturing the pages of said electronic book in a low cost way on a paper or paper like substrate. The invention further provides for means of binding such pages and addressing such a multiple page electronic book. Additional features including an interface and the ability to write in a reversible manner and have such writing recorded are also described. Further features and aspects will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.